


Złote jabłko

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Male Friendship, Sherlock AU, Stealing, happy end
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To miało być zwyczajne popołudnie. Ja oraz mój przyjaciel, Liam Payne mieliśmy spędzić ten dzień w zaciszu naszego mieszkania. Jednak praca wzywała."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złote jabłko

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, a właściwie opowiadanie napisane na polski w związku z przerabianiem Sherlocka jako lekturę (2gim wzywa). To coś bedzie publikowane w twórczości uczniowskiej 2014/15 , ale ze zmienionym zakończeniem, bo końcowe zdanie mogłoby wywołać szok obyczajowy. Dostałam oczywiście ochrzan przy całej klasie, ale pani i tak dała mi 6, hell yeah!  
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA ♥  
> EDIT (24/1/15): TO OPOWIADANIE (ZE ZMIENIONYMI IMIONAMI I KOŃCEM) ZOSTANIE WYSŁANE NA KONKURS LITERACKI "ZIELONO MI" ORGANIZOWANY PRZEZ JEDNĄ ZE SZKÓŁ W SOSNOWCU! JARAM SIĘ!  
> EDIT (1/5/15): Niestety, nie udało się. Nalważniejsze, że spróbowałam.

To miało być zwyczajne popołudnie. Ja oraz mój przyjaciel, Liam Payne mieliśmy spędzić ten dzień w zaciszu naszego mieszkania. Jednak praca wzywała.

Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson. Obecnie mam 24 lata. Poznałem Liama na studiach. Od tego czasu jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy zatrudniono go w policji jako detektywa, poczułem dumę. Udało mi się zostać asystentem detektywa. Kocham swoja pracę i nie zamieniłbym jej na zadną inną. Jesteśmy kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, zarówno ze względu na wygląd i budowę ciała, jak i na "styl bycia". Na przykład, on ceni sobie porządek, ja zaś jestem bałaganiarzem. Jedyne, co nas łączy to przyjaźń i kolor włosów. Chyba można nas nazwać zgraną ekipą.

Pozornie mieliśmy dzień wolny, ale w policji nie ma miejsca na trochę czasu dla siebie. Zawze się coś dzieje, a w ośmiomilionowej aglomeracji Londynu nie ma mowy o spokoju. Liam leżał na sofie, grając w jedną z gier na telefonie, jednocześnie kończąc zapalonego parę minut temu papierosa.

-Jak myślisz, dadzą nam trochę czasu dla siebie, czy znowu dostaniemy wezwanie? - zapytałem, próbując skutecznie odciągnąć przyjaciela od ekranu smartfona.

-Nie sądzę, żeby nam odpuścili, skoro mówią o nas "najbystrzejsze mózgi w Londynie" – odpowiedział ze słyszalną dumą w głosie i jednocześnie gasząc niedopałek w popielniczce. - Choć odrobinę wolnego byłoby niezłą sprawą.

Przez parę minut rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Szybko przeczesałem grzywke palcami i podszedłem do drzwi. Otwierając je, zobaczyłem listonosza. Chyba mozemy zapomniec o jakimś wspólnym wyjeździe.

-Pan Liam Payne i pan Louis Tomlinson?

-Tak, to my – Payne nagle wstał, poprawił swoje postawione do góry włosy i podszedł do drzwi. - O co chodzi?

-Kolejne wezwanie do panów – rzekł doręczyciel i wreczył nam niebieską kopertę zaadresowana na piwnookiego. - Chodzi o kradzież **złotego jabłka**.

Gdy mężczyzna wyszedł, otwarłem kopertę i wyjąłem liścik. Zacząłem czytać na głos:

"Dnia 12 października 2014 roku ukradziono złote jabłko ze sklepu pana Cowella przy Oxford St. Owoc odnaleziono w domu jednej z jego asystentek, Perrie Edwards. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że to ona popełniła to przestępstwo."

Po odczytaniu anonimowej wiadomości natychmiast pojechaliśmy na komisariat. Gdy weszliśmy razem do srodka, blondynka już siedziała w pokoju przesłuchań. Z mimiki jej twarzy zdołałem odczytać przerażenie. Obydwoje nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, że ta dziewczyna mogła popełnić jakiekolwiek przestępstwo. Wygladała tak niewinnie. Miała dokładnie tem sam odcień tęczówek co ja – niebieski z domieszką zielonego. Po przebraniu się w mundury służbowe przechodziliśmy obok tego pomieszczenia. Zdołałem usłyszeć tylko kawałek rozmowy.

-Wszystkie dowody wskazują na to, ze to pani dopuściła się tego czynu – jeden z policjantów przesłuchiwał ja.

-Ale ja tego nie zrobiłam! To musiało być ukartowane! - próbowała się bronić. Po chwili kilku postawnych mężczyzn wyprowadziło płacząca kobietę z pomieszczenia. Ta sprawa była podejrzana. Wyszliśmy z budynku i razem z kilkoma policjantami wsiedliśmy do radiowozu. Po oględzinach w domu kobiety Liam stwierdził, że osoba, która wysłała donos, sugerowała się tylko tym, ze złote jabłko odnaleziono w jej domu. Do tego list dostaliśmy po bardzo krótkim czasie. Na winę Perrie nie było zadnych rzeczowych dowodów. Zadzwoniłem na komisariat i poprosiłem o wypuszczenie kobiey. Od razu wykreśliliśmy ją z kręgu podejrzanych. Według Liama winni przestępstwa mogli jeezcze być: klient, który zakochał się w niej, zazdrosna przyjaciółka lub sprzedawca. To było niemozliwe, jak szybko szatym obmyślał sprawę. Byłem w szoku, no bo jak można twierdzić, ze sprzedawca kradnie swój towar? Nastał wieczór. Musieliśmy już jechać do domów, bo sprawę odroczono na kolejny dzień. Po wypiciu herbaty jako kolacji i wzięciu ciepłego prysznica poszliśmy spać. Liam nie mógł zasnąć. Chyba się domyślam, dlaczego. "To wszystko przez tę sprawę" zdołał odburknąć. Doradziłem mu, zeby na razie nie zaprzątał tym sobie głowy. Obserwowałem, jak zasypia. Wygladał naprawde uroczo. Po chwili oczy same mi sie zamknęły i odpłynąłem do krainy snów i koszmarów. Nastał ranek. Po zjedzeniu śniadania relaksowaliśmy się w naszym małym mieszkaniu. Po raz kolejny ograłem swojego przyjaciela w fifę. Gdy siedzieliśmy na sofie i piliśmy kawę, nagle ktoś zapukał. Była to młoda kobieta. Brunetka w naszym wieku lub młodsza. W rece trzymała płytę DVD. Po otwarciu drzwi wuściłem ją do środka. Zapytała, czy to my jesteśmy tymi detektywami. Odparłem jej z wielkim usmiechem, który ozdobił moją twarz. Wiedziałem, ze jesteśmy znani, ale nie myślałem, ze aż tak.

-Eleanor calder, pracuję z Perrie. - przedstawiła się młod adama.

-Louis Tomlinson, miło mi – ucałowałem jej dłoń w geście dżentelmena.

-Liam Payne – szatym wyjął plakietkę policyjną. - W jakiej sprawie pani do nasz przychodzi?

-Kradzież złotego jabłka w naszym sklepie. Mam nadzieję, ze ten film zmieni spojrzenie na całą sprawę – w jej głosie była słyszana nutka pewności siebie. Jakby wiedziała, ze Edwards jest niewinna.

-Niech pani zacznie – powiedział Liam., przynosząc laptopa z sypialni. - Kawy, herbaty?

-Woda wystarczy – odparła brunetka. - Mozemy przejść na "ty"?

-Oczywiście, El.

Gdy przynosiłem kubki z herbatą dla nas dwóch i szklankę wody dla kobiety, Calder włożyła do odtwarzacza nośnik DVD. Na ekranie ukazało się nagranie z monitoringu sklepu. Widać na nim...właściciela sklepu, pana Cowella. Gdy inni kliencinie widzieli, wziął złote jabłko i zabrał na zaplecze. Po zamknięciu sklepu kamera zarejestrowała mężczyznę odjeżdżającego w nieznanym kierunku. Nagranie sie zakończyło.

-Simon nie lubił Perrie. Uważał, ze ona robi swoją urodą lepszą reklamę sklepowi niż znaki ustawiane przy ulicy – kobieta wyjęła pierwszą płytę z MacBooka i włożyła drugą. Tym razem to był zapis z korytarza w bloku, gdzie mieszkała blondynka. Cowell po cichu wchodzi do mieszkania kobiety. Gdy opuścił pomieszczenie, pisał na kartce najprawdopodobniej donos, który otrzymaliśmy kolejnego dnia. Liam zaczął notowac w swoim kajeciku:

"Dnia 12 października br. Simon Cowell, sprzedawca i właściciel sklepu spożywczego przy Oxford St. W Londynie, ukradł złote jabłko. Klienci niczego nie zauważyli. Potem zaniósł owoc na zaplecze. W godzinach wieczornych (między 22 a 23), po zamknięciu lokalu, zabrał jabłko do swojego samochodu i odjechał najprawdopodobniej w kierunku King George's St. kamery zarejestrowały, jak mężczyzna wchodzi do jej mieszkania. Najprawdopodobniej nałożył na owoc jej odciski palców, schował cenny przedmiot do szafki na bieliznę, gdzie policja znalazła jabłko i opuścił jej lokum."

Gdy Payne przepisał notatkę na komputer i wysłał ja głównemu komendantowi, pojechaliśmy z Eleanor pod wskazany przez nią adres. Po drodze zabraliśmy też Perrie. Ona też się przyja do tej sprawy.

-Liam Payne i Louis Tomlinson – przedstawiliśmy się i pokazaliśmy plakietki służbowe. Teraz to Liam zcazął mówić. - Jest pan oskarżony o kradzież złotego jabłka, włamanie i składanie fałszywych zeznań.

Cowell próbował się bronić, ale wraz z kobietami i innymi policjantami pokazaliśmy mu szereg dowodów, które bezsprzeczniewskazywały na jego winę. Okazało sie, że dwadzieścia lat temu Simon zamordował swojego ojca w zemście za pobicie jego matki. Dostał wyrok 15 lat więzienia. Otwarcie sklepu było jego sposobem na resocjalizację. Cóż, ta sztuka jednak mu się nie udała. Znów musi wrócić na 2 lata za kratki. Po zakuciu go w kajdanki od razu zawieźliśmy go na komisariat. Kolejną sprawę możemy zaliczyć do udanych. Teraz zasłużyliśmy na odpoczynek.

Po uprawomocnieniu się wyroku kilka dni później, wróciliśmy zadowoleni do domu. Nagle Liam podszedł do mnie i...przytulił mnie. To nie był typowy męski uścisk. W tym było dużo uczucia. Oparłem głowę na jego obojczyku. "Dziękuję" zdołała wyszeptać. "Jesteś najlepszym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem". Chciałabym, żeby ta przyjaźń trwała do końca życia. Może przerodzi się to w coś więcej?

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
